Um Doce Amor
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Maiyume é uma jovem de dezenove anos que está na Alemanha por intercâmbio, seu sonho é ser uma renomada pâtissier. Passando por momentos difíceis, encontra Marie, irmã mais nova Schneider, a qual começa a ter uma amizade muito forte. Também reencontra velhos amigos,como Genzo, que é apaixonado por sua melhor amiga; Sayuri.
1. Chapter 1

Furukawa Maiyume, uma jovem de dezenove anos, que atualmente morava na Alemanha por causa de um intercâmbio que ganhara em uma competição de sua faculdade do Japão. Ela era uma ótima aluna de Gastronomia de uma das melhores faculdades do país, a famosa Toudai. Essa faculdade realizava anualmente um concurso no qual o vencedor poderia fazer um intercâmbio.

Naquele momento, a estrangeira estava sentada em um banco de uma praça que ficava perto de onde ela estava morando atualmente, na realidade, a casa em que Maiyume morava ficava logo à frente. A praça parecia ser um local agradável, podia-se dizer que era mais um jardim do que uma praça, não tinha muitas árvores e em alguns lugares viam-se flores, mas era uma praça bem minúscula.

Maiyume olhava as pessoas que passavam ao seu redor e se achava bem diferente delas. As mulheres europeias eram bem altas, beiravam a um metro e oitenta, enquanto ela tinha um pouco mais que um metro e cinquenta e cinco. Os olhos de Maiyume eram mais puxados o que caracterizava os asiáticos, entretanto, a cor deles era verde, como uma esmeralda, um traço que ela herdou de sua avó e que dava um bonito contraste à sua pele branca, muito bem cuidada, livre de espinhas ou qualquer coisa que pudessem deixar manchas ou marcas. Os cabelos de Maiyume eram negros, lisos e compridos. Ela até tinha vontade cortá-los, para facilitar a vida na cozinha, mas desistiu por dois motivos: adorava seu cabelo e prometera à mãe, que era uma esteticista neurótica, que não o faria. Ela também gostava de usar roupas de tons mais escuros - talvez para diferenciar das roupas brancas que normalmente usava na cozinha -, e adorava tecidos leves, ainda mais no calor que estava fazendo na Alemanha, que era de fazer qualquer um derreter.

Naquela tarde, Maiyume ainda estava usando seu uniforme de confeiteira. Horas antes, ela havia preparado alguns doces e esse era um dos motivos para estar sentada ali, o local que era seu "cantinho da lamentação". Ela tinha um sonho a realizar, o de se tornar uma renomeada pâtissier. O intercâmbio lhe permitira cursar confeitaria durante um ano e havia sido sua chance de realizar esse sonho. Porém, ela tinha uma razão para permanecer ali: queria ganhar o concurso que aconteceria dentro de quinze dias. Caso perdesse, teria de comprar a passagem de volta para casa.

Um dos pontos fracos de Maiyume era a insegurança e isso acontecia desde sua infância. Ela sempre quis fazer coisas que não eram sua especialidade. Como cozinhar, por exemplo, ainda que fosse para fazer um simples macarrão, isso já era o suficiente para deixar a comida com um gosto ruim. Porém, teimosa e orgulhosa como só ela sabia ser, treinava todos os dias para melhorar como cozinheira. Depois, ela passou a fazer doces e cansou de fazer seus amigos terem dor de barriga por causa disso. Mesmo depois de ter passado na Toudai e de ter conseguido o intercâmbio na Alemanha, a morena ainda não se sentia confiante.

Ela olhava os doces que estavam dentro de uma caixa de plástico. Só de olhar para eles sentia vontade de chorar e se enfiar em um buraco. O design era simples demais para um concurso. A textura ainda não chegava perto da que ela queria e o gosto parecia ser tão comum que não agradava o suficiente. Achava que seria impossível ganhar um concurso com aquele doce.

Fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em uma derrota antecipada, ainda tinha algum tempo para criar algo bom, só precisava estudar com mais afinco. Perder não estava nos planos, não poderia nem cogitar essa possibilidade, era por uma amiga que tinha que ganhar também. Como num lampejo, veio à tona em sua memória o dia em que havia ganhado o concurso, trazendo-lhe o acontecimento do fatídico dia.

–- / -

Maiyume acabara de receber a notícia que havia ganhado o concurso, não poderia estar mais feliz. Aquela era uma chance única e estaria mais perto de realizar seu sonho de se tornar uma famosa pâtissier.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Sayuri, sua melhor amiga, mas a ligação não foi atendida, caindo direto na caixa postal. Resolveu ir até a casa dela, pelo horário ela já devia ter voltado. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Caminhava em passos acelerados, afinal estava ansiosa por dar a notícia a quem lhe dera tanto apoio, sempre ao seu lado, incentivando, passando noites em claro. Queria que Sayuri fosse a primeira a saber que o esforço de ambas não fora em vão. Estava apenas há duas quadras da casa da amiga, quando presenciou a pior cena de sua vida.

– Sayuri! - gritou transtornada e saiu correndo.

Mais adiante, avistou a amiga estirada no meio da rua, com sangue por toda parte. Notou que o cabelo ruivo não era só a cor e sim sangue, o cabelo dela estava ensopado com o líquido. O vestido branco que Sayuri usava estava quase todo vermelho.

Ao se aproximar da amiga, Maiyume pouco se importou com a própria roupa, que logo ficou toda ensanguentada - mesmo porque nem dava para notar muito, já que o vestido que ela usava era preto. Colocou o ouvido perto do nariz da amiga e notou que a respiração era muito fraca. Sentiu o coração, também não estava em uma condição muito boa. Ela estava morrendo, precisava fazer alguma coisa, além de se desesperar.

Como num instinto, pegou o celular e chamou uma ambulância, e enquanto esperava rasgou o próprio vestido e começou a amarrar em volta dos ferimentos mais graves. Efetuou massagem cardiorrespiratória, era o que ela poderia fazer. Maldita rua onde não passava uma alma viva, era um bairro tranquilo, não era de passar muitas pessoas!

– Por favor, resista! - exclamou em súplica.

O socorro veio em questão de minutos. Maiyume veio junto na ambulância, esquecendo-se por completo de que havia ganhado um intercâmbio, apenas lhe vinham lágrimas de desespero.

Já no hospital, com o vestido quase todo rasgado e todo sujo de sangue, ficou esperando por notícias no corredor. E quando o médico saiu da sala de operações, ela foi direto ao encontro dele.

– Doutor, diga que ela vai ficar boa!

– Ela perdeu muito sangue e precisa de uma transfusão urgente, mas estamos sem bolsas de sangue do tipo O negativo - disse o médico em um tom de pesar.

Sem nem pensar, Maiyume se ofereceu para doar o sangue, já que era O negativo também.

Como era um caso de emergência o procedimento foi rápido, fizeram os exames básicos - se Sayuri não recebesse o sangue imediatamente, morreria, não tinham muitas escolhas. Assinada a autorização, retiraram-lhe mais sangue do que seria o indicado. Embora fosse uma quantidade significativa, não representaria riscos à sua vida. Após a transfusão, a morena se sentia um pouco tonta e precisou ficar deitada na maca.

Depois de muitas horas de espera, finalmente Maiyume obteve notícias.

– Agora é esperar - informava o médico. – Fiz tudo o que podia como médico, agora é com ela.

Maiyume só pode ir até o quarto onde Sayuri estava no dia seguinte e pôde notar que a UTI carecia de aconchego. Não havia janelas para iluminar o ambiente e poder dar um ar mais agradável, parecia uma prisão. Também tinha um ar gélido, ela precisava ficar com blusa ali dentro. Além disso, os outros doentes deixavam o ambiente com o ar mais pesado. Ela ficou meia hora com a amiga, que ainda se encontrava inconsciente. O médico havia lhe informado que Sayuri poderia demorar a acordar, como também tinha a possibilidade de não acordar mais. A morena tentou pensar positivo e que logo Sayuri iria abrir os olhos e que, em pouco tempo, estaria correndo para todos os cantos como costumava fazer.

Sayuri só voltou à consciência três dias depois, ainda encontrava-se debilitada demais, respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e estava toda entubada.

Maiyume não queria chorar na frente dela, mas ainda estava muito emocionada com todos aqueles fatos e misturava-se a isso o alívio de ver a amiga abrir os olhos e de perceber que ela se recuperava aos poucos.

– Não chora... - Sayuri disse em um tom arrastado e fraco. Fazendo um leve gesto de negativo com a cabeça, ela tentou levar o dedo indicador aos olhos de Maiyume, como se fosse para secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

– Não faça esforço - Maiyume segurou a mão de Sayuri e tentou sorrir. – Estou tão feliz que está viva!

Sayuri sorriu e nada disse.

Maiyume notou que a amiga parecia um pouco pensativa, olhando fixamente para ela.

– Vai quando pra Alemanha? - Sayuri perguntou, o som saiu baixo, quase inaudível.

Maiyume não teve a oportunidade de dizer que havia ganhado o concurso, então como Sayuri poderia estar sabendo? Intuição?

– Eu não vou. Ficarei aqui com você - Maiyume respondeu chorosa.

– Se você não for por minha causa, ficarei muito triste.

Maiyume notava que ela dizia cada palavra com dificuldade, precisava fazer várias pausas para respirar. Ela imaginava como Sayuri devia estar sofrendo.

– Não posso te deixar aqui! Eu não vou! Posso tentar de novo ano que vem. Agora descanse que você precisa. Eu vou indo, o horário de visita já está acabando e sua mãe quer te ver.

A morena levantou-se da cadeira e antes que fosse embora, viu Sayuri segurar-lhe a barra de sua camisa.

– Por favor, vá para Alemanha. Não quero ser um atraso pra você. Vou ficar boa logo. Não se preocupe... Promete?! - sua voz saía quase como um sussurro, mas a morena ouviu tudo. – Senão eu não vou te perdoar.

Maiyume ficou encarando a amiga, como se pensasse muito no pedido, vencida resolveu aceitar, mas impôs uma condição:

– Me promete que ficará boa? Ligarei todo dia para sua mãe, perguntando como você está.

A ruiva apenas sorriu, como se concordasse com a condição.

– Se você ver o Genzo por lá, não comente nada sobre o acidente... Diga que estou bem.

Maiyume queria que Sayuri descansasse ao invés de ficar se desgastando conversando, então concordou, mesmo porque achou que não iria encontrar o rapaz por lá, afinal ele sempre era muito ocupado com o treinamento e os jogos.

– Agora vou indo, senão a dona Megume não entra - disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois saiu.

–- / -

Era impossível para Maiyume se lembrar daqueles dias e não chorar. Havia falado com a mãe de Sayuri fazia algumas horas e, aparentemente, Sayuri estava se recuperando, ainda se encontrava na UTI, porém aos poucos, ia melhorando. Maiyume achava que aquilo não havia sido um acidente. Como um cara atropela alguém no meio da faixa de pedestres e não para, para socorrer a vítima? Era um criminoso o sujeito. E ainda estava à solta. Revoltante! Pensar sobre aquilo só a deixava mais angustiada, mas era inevitável. Começou a chorar novamente, se sentia muito mal, precisava ganhar o concurso por ela e pela Sayuri. Mas ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer.

– Deus, o que eu faço?! - Embora ela tentasse limpar as lágrimas outras teimavam em surgir.

Maiyume estava tão compenetrada nos pensamentos que nem notou quando alguém se aproximou, e nem esperava por isso, não era a primeira vez que se lamentava sentada ali, e as pessoas não pareciam se importar com os outros. Uma loira a encarava. Parecia ser bem jovem, talvez tivesse uns quatorze anos ou menos, vestia o uniforme da escola, pelo horário, devia, estar voltando. Não demorou muito para a menina começar a falar.

– Moça, o que aconteceu?! - perguntou a linda menina loira e de olhos azuis como o mais límpido oceano.

– Estou apenas um pouco desanimada, mas logo passa... Não tenho tempo pra lamentações, tenho um concurso a ganhar!

Maiyume tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não foi muito bem sucedida, era difícil quando se pensava em certas coisas.

– E o que acontece se não ganhar? - a menina devolveu, curiosa.

– Bem, se eu não ficar entre os três primeiros colocados, terei de voltar pra casa, estou aqui por intercâmbio.

Era estranho conversar com uma garota que nem conhecia e que parecia tão jovem.

– Oh! - a garota pareceu surpresa em ouvir aquilo. – Se você der o máximo de si, tenho certeza que irá conseguir! O concurso é de que?

A cada minuto, a menina parecia ficar mais entusiasmada.

– Vai eleger a melhor sobremesa dentre os competidores e o doce vencedor vai ficar no cardápio da rede de doces do "Love Hagen".

A loira olhou melhor para a roupa de Maiyume e só então constatou que era de confeiteira.

– Então você é uma pâtissier! - os olhos da menina brilhavam. – Meu sonho era de ser uma pâtissier também! Mas eu cozinho tão mal. Já cansei de fazer o coitado do meu irmão passar mal comendo meus doces - disse desapontada consigo, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso.

– Você devia tentar, se gosta tanto. O concurso que ganhei para vir pra cá foi o primeiro que eu ganhei - contou Maiyume. Era um pouco vergonhoso admitir que era o primeiro concurso que ganhara, mas pelo menos ganhou o mais importante.

– Eu cozinho mal de verdade – retrucou a menina. – Na escola, sempre tiro notas ruins em culinária. Mas não dá pra ser boa em tudo, né? Pelo menos eu sou boa em esportes! Graças ao meu irmão, jogo futebol muito bem!

–Sério? - surpreendeu-se Maiyume. – Pois eu, jogo futebol muito mal - a morena sorriu. – Apesar do meu tamanho, gosto de jogar basquete.

– Tenho certeza se você tivesse meu irmão como professor, aprenderia a jogar futebol tão bem quanto eu! - exclamou a loira, sorrindo novamente.

Maiyume reparou que quando aquela garota falava do irmão, o fazia com muito carinho.

– Do jeito que sou perna de pau, ia ser difícil... Mas se até eu aprendi a cozinhar, não duvido. Agora eu vou indo, preciso ir ao mercado comprar algumas coisas. Obrigada por me animar - lembrou-se que não haviam se apresentado. – Desculpe, qual é o seu nome? Eu me chamo Furukawa Maiyume. Mas se quiser, pode me chamar de Mai.

– É verdade, eu não disse meu nome! Eu me chamo Schneider Marrie! Pode me chamar de Mary.

– Certo, Mary - Maiyume pensou por alguns segundos, olhou para a caixa de doces. – Escuta, você não quer ficar com estes doces? Eu fiz há algumas horas. Não ficaram como eu queria, mas está gostoso. E eu não vou conseguir comer tudo mesmo.

– Ah! Posso mesmo?

A loirinha pareceu ter gostado de ter ganhado aqueles doces. Marrie adorava guloseimas e, sempre que podia, tentava fazer alguns, mesmo que não ficassem bons, seu irmão fazia questão de comer, era comum, nesses dias ele ter dor de estômago.

– Claro! Agora vou indo - a morena se levantou do banco, sentindo-se mais animada depois da conversa. – Se quiser ir me visitar, ficarei contente. Moro temporariamente naquela casa ali - apontou para uma pequena casa que ficava no fim da praça. – Geralmente estou lá depois das seis.

Maiyume estranhou a si mesma, por dar a localização de sua casa a uma estranha, mas sentia que podia confiar na menina. Além disso, pensou que não se veriam tão cedo, pois não acreditava que Marrie fosse maluca de ir à casa de uma desconhecida. Por fim, despediu-se:

– Até mais, Mary!

– Até!

Continua...

N/A – Bom, já faz muito tempo em que eu não faço uma fanfic de Super Campeões ( Captain Tsubasa). Eu já tinha inicializado esse projeto fazia algum tempo, e postado ele no Nyah. Como não costumo receber muitos reviews por esse site, meio que demorei para vir aqui postar. Não sei se alguém aqui vai ler, mas conforme for, vou atualizando aqui também.

Espero que tenham gostado, e que se tiver leitores por aqui, que se manifestem!

Então, até mais ver!


	2. Encontros

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, Marrie pensava na conversa que acabara de ter com Maiyume. Conversa essa que despertou nela um sonho esquecido, ou melhor, deixado de lado. Como poderia querer ser uma pâtissier se não conseguia fazer nem um simples doce sem arruinar tudo? Lembrou-se dos incentivos que seu irmão lhe dava para não desistir, mas era inegável sua inabilidade para a cozinha, fosse com salgado ou doce. Mas depois de ter conhecido Maiyume foi como se aquela pequena chama tivesse voltado a acender. A própria Maiyume dissera que cozinhava muito mal no começo e que fazia os amigos passarem mal toda vez. Talvez Marrie devesse tentar novamente.

Como a casa de Marrie era perto, ela chegou logo em casa, não demorou mais que cinco minutos, mas isso devia ao fato de que ela fora correndo.

– Cheguei! - a garota disse animada e correu para dar um beijo e um abraço na mãe, que estava na cozinha preparando o jantar.

– Onde você estava? Eu estava ficando preocupada.

– É que eu acabei encontrando uma amiga no meio do caminho e ficamos conversando na praça que fica perto daqui - a loira dizia com um sorriso nos lábios diferente do usual. – E ela me deu uns doces que fez! Estão uma delicia! - Marrie acabou não resistindo e comeu um no meio do caminho. – E cadê o maninho? Ainda no treino? E o papai?

– Deixe os doces aqui na mesa, comeremos de sobremesa. Que amiga é essa? Eu conheço? Poderia ter chamado ela para jantar conosco.

Helene era uma mãe muito carinhosa e bondosa. Adorava sua família e também era uma pessoa preocupada, gostava de saber com quem seus filhos andavam e queria conhecer a amiga de Marrie. Respondendo as perguntas da filha, Helene disse:

– Karl está no banho; ele acabou de chegar. E seu pai está no quarto, mas já vai descer.

– Certo, também preciso tomar banho - disse a filha e olhou para o relógio. Pensou que se fosse rápida, ainda poderiam jantar no horário.

– Não demore.

Marrie se apressou e subiu para tomar um banho rápido. Estava animada para falar sobre sua nova amiga, não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo no rosto.

O irmão mais velho de Marrie se chamava Karl Schneider e ele era jogador de futebol, e era um dos melhores do mundo, o artilheiro de seu time. Ele ensinou Marrie a jogar futebol, o que a fez entrar o time da escola, tornando-se artilheira. Até falavam que ela poderia seguir carreira no futebol feminino, entretanto, essa não era a vontade da garota. Ela gostava de futebol, mas apenas como uma diversão, não queria ser profissional. Ela se deu como opção trabalhar com computadores, já que era muito inteligente, esperta e adorava tecnologia. Ainda teria algum tempo para pensar no que gostaria de fazer como carreira.

Depois do banho, Marrie rapidamente colocou um vestido rosa e sua pantufa. Então desceu apressadamente para ver seu irmão e seu pai.

– Oi papai! Oi maninho! - disse dando um abraço e um beijo carinhoso em cada um deles e foi se sentar no seu lugar à mesa.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou Karl. – Parece estar mais feliz que o de costume.

Karl sempre fora um bom irmão para Marrie e era sempre o primeiro a notar quando o humor dela estava diferente.

Marrie tinha muito carinho e orgulho dele. Ela falou sobre Maiyume e sobre o sonho dela. O relato deixou a família interessada em conhecê-la. A loira se esqueceu de dizer que tinha acabado de conhecer Maiyume, mas para ela não fazia diferença, era apenas um detalhe.

– Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar dela!

– E de onde você a conhece? - perguntou Karl, não era comum a irmã fazer amizades com orientais.

– Ela faz intercâmbio aqui. Eu a conheci hoje, na praça! Quando estava voltando pra casa. Eu a vi sentada lá na praça e ela parecia tão triste. Não consegui ignorar e fui até ela, ver se eu podia ajudar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a mãe começou a achar sua filha um pouco maluca. Não que fizesse mal em ajudar uma pessoa, mas poderia ser alguém perigoso. Mas a conhecia muito bem, sabia que ela não ia conseguir ignorar uma pessoa chorando. Afinal, a filha puxou a mãe.

Marrie estava louca para poder comer a sobremesa, adorava doces e por ela teria comido tudo sozinha.

– Acho que a Maiyume tem tudo pra ganhar esse campeonato! Esse doce realmente está uma delicia! - a loira comia com gosto. – Queria eu poder cozinhar assim!

– Acho pouco provável estar envenenado, então... - disse Karl e em seguida comeu o doce.

Karl era um pouco desconfiado com estranhos, mas o doce estava com uma cara tão boa e era tão bonito que não quis pensar sobre isso, e resolveu experimentar.

– Ela está preocupada que vai perder? Mas esse doce está tão gostoso - Karl comentou.

Ele ficou surpreendido, não achava que estaria tão saboroso, mas mudou de ideia quando deu a primeira mordida. Ele já tinha aprendido a lição de que por mais que alguém fosse bom em algo, sempre existia alguém melhor. Ele vivia conhecendo jogadores muito talentosos, dentre eles o artilheiro Ozora Tsubasa. Karl jogou poucas vezes contra Ozora, mas reconhecia que o rapaz era bom, até corria um boato de que o clube onde ele mesmo jogava, o RotBurg, estava tentando contratar esse artilheiro.

– Um dia farei doces como esses! - exclamou Marrie.

A pequena loira comia feliz. Quem sabe ela e Maiyune pudessem virar amigas de verdade? Maiyume poderia ensiná-la a cozinhar, assim poderia fazer doces gostosos e fazer seu irmão parar de passar mal.

A japonesa de olhos claros parecia ser uma pessoa tão gentil e legal.

–-/-

Enquanto isso, Maiyume estava em um supermercado, fazendo compras, algumas coisas que precisava para casa e outras para poder fazer seus doces. Todos os dias ela preparava um doce diferente e o que a deixava desanimada era o fato de que nenhum deles parecia ser algo excepcional, digno de ganhar o concurso. Sabia que fazia doces gostosos, mas não era o suficiente, tinha que ser algo diferente e de sabor único. Pensamentos pessimistas passavam pela mente da oriental, enquanto ela escolhia os itens da prateleira, não parecia animada. Primeiro porque tinha a impressão que o doce não daria certo e segundo porque as coisas estavam caras demais, principalmente as frutas.

– Vou falir antes de acabar o mês! - sussurrou para si.

Como ela estava naquele país a intercâmbio, tinha uma ajuda de custo na moradia e comida, mas nada além. Tinha autorização da faculdade para trabalhar meio período porque conseguiu algo na área e que serviria como estágio, mesmo assim não ganhava muito, precisava economizar.

Assim que escolheu todos os itens, Maiyume seguiu ao caixa. Demorou um pouco na fila, mas até menos do que ela esperava. Chegou em casa cansada, mesmo assim tentaria mais uma vez fazer algum doce que superasse o anterior.

A primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Depois, como um ritual, colocou seu uniforme de confeiteira, sempre o vestia quando ia cozinhar, sentia que sairia algo melhor se usasse. O motivo pelo qual ela usava aquele traje com tanto carinho era por ter sido confeccionado pela sua melhor amiga, Sayuri. A amiga havia feito dois uniformes para ela. Um preto com detalhes em branco - que era o que ela estava usando naquele momento e, por ser preto, ela só poderia usar em casa, já que qualquer traje que se relacionasse à comida ou à saúde devia ser branco. E um branco que ela usava de vez em quando, já que na faculdade e na doceria havia uniformes próprios.

– Vamos ver... Que tal um bolo?

Ela pensou bastante antes de começar. Talvez devesse usar morangos ou outra fruta, sempre usava morangos, era sua fruta favorita, mas não poderia ficar usando a mesma fruta sempre, ou talvez devesse investir nessa mesma, já que adorava; estava em um dilema. Havia comprado morangos, uvas, maçãs, bananas, o que deixava as receitas mais caras, já que as frutas não era a coisa mais barata na Alemanha. O Japão também não ficava atrás. Diziam que o melhor lugar para se comprar frutas era o Brasil, porque tinha uma grande variedade e era bem mais barato.

Quem sabe um dia ela fosse conhecer o Brasil? Tinha alguns amigos brasileiros que fez durante a faculdade, curiosamente por intercâmbio, eram pessoas bem legais e extrovertidas, timidez parecia que passava longe deles. Assim que se conheceram, já queriam fazer amizades com ela e com o resto da turma, e ficaram populares na faculdade. Era engraçado se lembrar daqueles colegas de tão longe. Mantendo esses pensamentos otimistas e alegres, Maiyume prendeu seus longos cabelos negros e colocou uma proteção nas madeixas para não cair fios de cabelo no bolo. Separou os ingredientes e os instrumentos que precisaria e começou a por a mão na massa.

Quando finalmente terminou, ficou com a impressão de que faltava algo, mas não sabia o que era.

– Vou esperar esfriar um pouco para ver como ficou! Ah é, tenho que separar algumas coisas para aula de amanhã!

Ela deixou o bolo esfriando em cima da pia e foi correndo até o quarto, precisava separar o uniforme da escola e a ainda fazer um design de um bolo.

–-/-

Na manhã seguinte, Maiyume acordou atrasada para aula, acordou quase oito horas da manhã e teria de entrar às oito e meia. Pulou da cama e trocou de roupa, colocou um vestido azul claro e uma sandália branca, pegou a mochila e saiu correndo.

– Por que fui esquecer de colocar o despertador?!

Ela estava distraída pensando na aula que poderia perder e, por falta de atenção, acabou esbarrando em alguém que andava tranquilamente. Como essa pessoa era alta e forte, ficou parada, enquanto ela tombava em direção ao chão. Sua sorte foi que a pessoa a segurou pelo braço.

– Tá tudo bem? - perguntou um rapaz loiro que, por coincidência, era Karl Schneider, o irmão de Marrie.

– Tá sim - Maiyume respondeu sem jeito, estava toda atrapalhada desde a hora que havia acordado. – Por favor, me desculpe! - rosto dela estava vermelho, ainda teve sorte de ter sido salva, antes que fosse cair de cara no chão.

– Calma. Tá tudo bem, não foi nada.

Karl olhava para ela de uma forma divertida, como se fosse rir, mas para não fazer a moça ficar ainda mais constrangida, ele se conteve.

– Aiii, eu vou me atrasar mais ainda! Desculpe mesmo e obrigada!

Maiyume fez uma reverência rápida, como forma de se desculpar e saiu correndo, ainda dava tempo de chegar no horário.

Karl ficou olhando a jovem se afastar, um pouco confuso. Ela realmente devia estar com muita pressa para correr daquele jeito. Ele ia continuar seu caminho quando viu um broche no chão. Devia ser dela. Resolveu guardar, caso voltasse a vê-la.

–-/-

O loiro costumava ir a pé ao treino, já que morava perto do clube de futebol Rotburg, no qual ele jogava. Quando chegou lá, encontrou seu amigo Genzo Wakabayashi no vestuário.

Fazia um ano que Karl estava no Rotburg e com muito custo convenceu Wakabayashi a aceitar a proposta de vir para esse mesmo clube. Wakabayashi era um dos melhores goleiros do mundo e recebia propostas de vários clubes. Ele poderia jogar em todos os cantos do planeta e quase foi vendido para o Piemont, mas o goleiro se recusou a jogar lá, mesmo com um salário tentador de tão alto. Ele chegara ao Rotburg há menos de um mês e ainda estava se adaptando. No começo, foram apenas coisas burocráticas como contratos, depois foi conhecer o clube e os jogadores. Por pouco não cancelaram o acordo por coisas fúteis. Já fazia algum tempo que Wakabayashi jogava em times da Alemanha, desde que saiu do Nankatsu no Japão, ele ficou entre os times europeus. Todas as vezes jogou contra Schneider, agora enfim seriam colegas de equipe.

– Fico feliz que tenha aceitado vir pra cá - disse Schneider ao goleiro.

– O pessoal até fica zoando a gente. De tanto que você ficava falando pra eu aceitar jogar aqui andaram falando que temos um caso! - Wakabayashi comentou, indignado.

Nunca que Genzo iria ter alguma coisa amorosa com Karl e nem com qualquer homem, além de que ele já gostava de uma garota. Mas ele não se atreveu a falar a ninguém sobre isso, pois achava que era um amor além de não correspondido, impossível, visto que eles estavam em países diferentes e fazia um bom tempo que ela não telefonava e nem escrevia. Pensou que talvez ela tivesse arranjado um namorado.

– Se ficar bravo com qualquer brincadeira, estará perdido - comentou Karl. – Apesar de que só de pensar nisso me dá arrepios! Que nojo! - o loiro nem queria pensar na possibilidade.

– Logo vai começar o campeonato alemão, espero que dê tempo da gente se preparar bem - Wakabayashi resolveu mudar de assunto, era muito melhor falar de futebol.

– Podemos apostar que esse ano, ganharemos de novo! No seu caso, será a primeira vez. Se tivesse aceitado jogar no Rotburg quando te chamei pela primeira vez...

– Hoje você tá bem chatinho. Te derrubaram da cama foi? - Wakabayashi retrucou com humor.

– Acordei mais cedo graças à minha irmã que inventou de fazer um bolo às cinco da manhã! O barulho do liquidificador não me deixou dormir. Ela ficou empolgada por causa de uma garota que ela conheceu e agora ela quer ser uma confeiteira, igual a essa garota. Mas do jeito que a Marrie cozinha mal, vai ter que batalhar muito para fazer um doce gostoso como o daquela garota.

– Marrie tá na idade de decidir a profissão, é normal. Se ela gosta, deixa.

– Eu não falei nada. Na verdade, até incentivo. Mas minha mãe vai ficar doida quando se deparar com a bagunça que a Marrie fez. Ela só não acordou com o barulho porque dorme feito pedra, e meu pai não é diferente. Mas, há essa hora, eles já devem ter acordado - Karl coçava a cabeça, lembrando do estado que a cozinha tinha ficado.

Wakabayashi deu um riso de canto.

– Ah, verdade - começou Karl –, eu trouxe um pouco do doce dessa amiga da Marrie. Se eu deixasse tudo isso em casa, a Marrie iria comer tudo e depois já viu: ela ia ficar com dor de barriga e reclamar que engordou. O problema é que o pessoal daqui come que nem cavalo.

– Quem come que nem cavalo? - perguntou Henrique, um rapaz ruivo e um dos titulares do Rotburg. Ele havia acabado de chegar ao vestuário.

– O nosso time inteiro - respondeu Wakabayashi. – Tá, mas você anuncia o produto e cadê, Schneider?

– Esqueci que você é o mais formiga do time, Wakabayashi.

O jovem imperador alemão, como era chamado dentro de campo, foi pegar um pote que estava em sua mochila e abriu, mostrando os doces, que pareciam uma espécie de brigadeiros, só que um pouco maiores e mais enfeitados.

– Isso parece bom! - e sem pedir licença, Wakabayashi pegou uns dois e comeu. – E é bom mesmo! Isso me lembra um doce que uma amiga minha fazia, tem um gosto parecido.

– Vai ver é o mesmo. A garota que fez esse doce é japonesa pelo que a Marrie disse.

– É? Não vai dizer que o nome dela é Maiyume? - o goleiro perguntou curioso, achava pouco provável, mas era uma possibilidade.

– Acho que sim - Schneider tentou se lembrar do nome. – Furuzawa Maiyume, ou algo assim.

– Não seria Furukawa? - corrigiu Wakabayashi.

– Isso! Mas é quase igual!

– Não acredito... Então essa louca veio mesmo pra cá? - disse o goleiro, pensando no quanto o mundo era pequeno, mal acreditando que Maiyume fosse mesmo tentar ser uma pâtissier internacional.

– São amigos? - o loiro perguntou curioso.

– Sim, mas ela é mais amiga de uma amiga minha. Às vezes, a gente colava na casa da Maiyume, porque ela chamava a gente pra provar os doces que fazia. Doces que já me deram muita dor de barriga, mas, pelo visto, ela melhorou bastante! Depois que vim pra Alemanha não a vi mais, mesmo com os campeonatos internacionais que aconteceram no Japão.

Wakabayashi ainda estava surpreso com aquele fato. Ia querer se encontrar com Maiyume depois, fazia tempo que não se viam, queria saber das novidades, principalmente sobre Sayuri, assim poderia ter uma resposta para essa ter parado de se comunicar com ele. Mesmo querendo deixar aquilo de lado, não conseguia. Devia ter se declarado antes de vir para a Alemanha, ele se arrependia por ter deixado o Japão sem dizer nada, pior ainda, sem nem se despedir dela.

Schneider e Wakabayashi ficaram conversando e nem repararam que Henrique estava quieto em um canto comendo todos os doces.

– Credo! Você comeu tudo! - exclamou Schneider, um tanto irritado.

– Desculpa! É que estava tão gostoso e quando reparei, tinha acabado! - a boca do ruivo estava toda lambuzada de chocolate.

– Tô vendo que vai dar dor de barriga. Você comeu uns vinte! - Karl não acreditou que seu colega comera tudo aquilo e tão depressa.

E não deu outra, durante o treino Henrique precisou ir ao banheiro umas três vezes.

– Tá vendo: isso que dá comer tudo sozinho! - advertiu Karl, quando eles estavam de volta ao vestuário.

– Ah, mas valeu a pena! Estava gostoso demais! E você sabe que eu adoro comer.

–-/-

Maiyume já tinha saído da aula e estava no trabalho. Ela gostava de ir trabalhar na doceria, sempre conhecia doces novos e podia aprender muito trabalhando ali. Às vezes, ela ajudava na cozinha, preparando alguns doces.

– Você parece cansada. Não dormiu bem? - perguntou Anny sua colega de trabalho e também amiga.

– Um pouco só. Acabei indo dormir tarde e ainda por cima acordei atrasada. Tive que correr pra chegar a tempo!

Maiyume já não tinha o mesmo fôlego da época do ginásio quando praticava esportes, aquela corrida já tinha deixado ela cansada.

– Ainda por cima esbarrei em um rapaz, que vergonha! - a lembrança do acidente a fez corar. Como podia dar vexame logo pela manhã?

Ao pensar no doce que tinha feito na noite anterior, Maiyume resolveu pedir para Anny experimentar. Como a amiga sempre era sincera, poderia contar com uma boa opinião.

– Ah verdade, pode provar isso? - disse a morena e pegou da mochila os doces.

Anny pegou um dos doces e experimentou.

– Muito bom! Tem morango, adoro morango! Você vai ganhar o concurso, fique tranquila!

– Não acha que tá muito simples? Pensei em fazer um doce gelado. O que acha?

– Ah, você se preocupa demais. Acho que você devia focar em uma coisa só e tentar aperfeiçoar isso do que ficar toda hora trocando de receita. Nesse concurso vai ter vários tipos de doces. O vencedor do semestre passado foi uma francesa com um mousse de maracujá. Ela só ganhou porque o doce era bonito, porque nem era assim tão gostoso.

– Você é fã dos doces do Love Hagen(1), né?

– Adoro! Mas esse mousse me decepcionou, não tinha gosto de maracujá! Prefiro o seu! Pena que em concurso as coisas nem sempre são justas. Ah, no começo do ano passado, quem ganhou foi uma brasileira. Ela fez um doce parecido com o seu, só que era de hortelã com abacaxi e também era bem enfeitado. Aquele mereceu ganhar!

– Tá me dizendo pra investir no design do doce?

– Acho importante. Tem que ser atraente para os olhos, para dar vontade de comer, mas também não adianta ficar só na aparência. Porque se for ruim, depois o cliente não vai querer outro.

Maiyume estava ficando cada vez mais desesperada, Anny mostrou a revista com os doces ganhadores de vários concursos e ver aquelas fotos aumentava seu desespero, todos tinham um desenho muito bem feito e elaborado, parecia mais uma obra de arte, enquanto o dela parecia tão simples.

– Até agora, o seu melhor doce foi o de frutas e chocolate. Eu faria esse, mas com um a aparência mais trabalhada. Ele está bonito, mas muito simples! Por que não pede conselhos para Isabely? Ela ganhou o concurso internacional, faz alguns anos, mas acho ela poderia te ajudar!

– Sério que ela ganhou? Eu não sabia!

Maiyume ficou animada, ia falar com Isabely com certeza, mas antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto chegou um cliente e ela foi logo atender. A doceria além de vender doces, funcionava como um _Cafe_ e servia vários tipos de doces, alguns salgados e vários tipos de bebidas.

– Em que posso ajudar? - Maiyume perguntou com simpatia.

– Eu quero experimentar o "sommer-stil" e um chocolate quente, por favor - respondeu uma jovem que estava de uniforme escolar.

– Só um momento que eu já trago! - disse Maiyume com um sorriso e voltou minutos depois com o pedido. – Aqui está. Algo mais?

– Por enquanto não, obrigada.

–-/-

Terminado o horário de expediente Maiyume foi para casa. Queria ter conversado com sua chefe, Isabely, mas ela tinha ido fazer compras e não viria à doceria. Assim, Maiyume resolveu ir para casa e deu de cara com Marrie na porta de sua casa.

Maiyume não imaginava que a encontraria novamente, muito menos tão rápido. Sem demora, ela parou ao lado da loira e foi cumprimentá-la:

– Olá, Mary! Tudo bem?

– Oi, Mai! Desculpe incomodar, mas eu queria conversar um pouco. Posso? - Marrie parecia um pouco desanimada, Maiyume ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido.

– Claro! Entre!

A morena arrumou rapidamente o sofá onde tinha algumas coisas jogadas e pediu para Marrie se sentar.

Como a casa era pequena, dava para ver a cozinha. Impossível uma família morar lá, mas como era somente ela e temporariamente então era tranquilo viver ali, ela até gostava, não dava aquela sensação de solidão, odiava lugares espaçosos se fosse pra ficar sozinha.

– Pode me ajudar a fazer um bolo? - Marrie perguntou. – Eu fiz um hoje de manhã, mas não sei porque saiu tão ruim. Faço direitinho como está no livro.

Marrie estava chateada. Tinha acordado tão animada, que resolveu fazer o bolo da aula da semana passada, mas logo veio a frustração, o bolo saiu pior do que ela imaginava.

– Esse é o seu bolo? - Maiyume perguntou, vendo que a menina tinha um pote nas mãos e dentro dele havia uns pedaços de bolo.

– É... Eu queria dar pro meu maninho, mas não consigo fazer direito! E se ele ver esse bolo, ele vai comer para não me desanimar - Marrie começou a chorar, sem querer, porque não queria chorar na frente da sua nova amiga e ela não era uma garota que costumava chorar.

Maiyume não disse nada, apenas pegou a caixa das mãos da loira e pegou um pedaço e o comeu.

– Não! - exclamou Marrie – Você vai passar mal! - mas foi falou tarde demais. Porém, para a surpresa dela, a morena sorriu.

– Não está pior do que eu fazia. Mas você é bem agitada, né? O bolo não está macio e está com uma textura estranha porque provavelmente você mexeu a massa muito depressa. E acho que você colocou muito sal. Eu vou fazer um bolo agora, quer me ajudar?

Maiyume sabia o motivo do choro da loira, era desapontamento, ela mesma cansou de chorar por cada receita que dava errado, Sayuri a animava nesses dias, se não fosse por ela, provavelmente não estaria na Alemanha. E sabia que de nada ia adiantar pedir para Marrie parar de chorar, o que poderia fazer por ela, era ajudá-la a cozinhar melhor. Com o tempo a morena conseguia saber muitas coisas só comendo, sem ver o preparo, teve ótimos professores, além de muito esforço.

– Sim! - um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Marrie. – Só vou ligar para minha mãe pra falar que eu vou demorar. Não quer ir jantar lá em casa? Minha mãe cozinha muito bem, ao contrário de mim, e tenho certeza que ela vai adorar te conhecer! Meu pai também é muito legal e ele adora doces! E você vai adorar conhecer meu irmão, ele é supergentil e particularmente ele é muito lindo, puxou nossa mãe!

– Obrigada pelo convite - Maiyume agradeceu. – Eles devem ser mesmo legais, mas não posso aparecer na sua casa assim. Eles nem me conhecem!

– Esse é um dos motivos pra você aceitar. Minha mãe gosta de conhecer meus amigos e ela mesma disse que eu podia chamar! E eu falei tanto de você que agora eles querem te conhecer! Ah vamos, não seja má! Ou você vai estar ocupada? - dizia manhosa.

– Ocupada não vou estar. Se você faz assim tanta questão eu vou jantar na sua casa, mas confirme novamente com a sua mãe. OK?

Maiyume era uma pessoa muito tímida, não queria ser inconveniente.

– Tá! - Marrie pegou o celular de seu bolso e ligou para casa, estava visivelmente empolgada - Mamãe, eu estou aqui na casa da Mai. Vou ajudar a ela fazer um bolo! A Mai pode jantar em casa hoje, mãe? - perguntou animada, já sabendo da resposta. – Legal! Então mais tarde a gente tá ai! Umas oito e meia? - a loira olhou para a japonesa, querendo saber se seria muito cedo.

Como eram seis horas, Maiyume achou que daria tempo e afirmou com a cabeça. Depois, Marrie desligou o celular.

Com tudo combinado, Marrie e Maiyume seguiram até a cozinha para fazer o bolo.

– Primeiro, prenda seu cabelo. Além de poder atrapalhar o trabalho, pode cair cabelo no bolo. Põe esse lenço, assim você não vai se sujar com a farinha. E depois coloque esse uniforme, eu me sinto o máximo quando eu o uso! - disse Maiyume animada. – Acho que vai ficar um pouco grande, mas como você é quase do meu tamanho, deve ser pouca coisa.

– Ok!

Marrie obedeceu, animada, estava ansiosa para começar.

– Bem, importante é você lavar as mãos antes de tudo. Depois, separar todos os ingredientes para ter certeza que não está faltando nada e conferir se não tem nada errado, como ter pegado o sal no lugar do açúcar. Além de ter muita paciência e carinho.

Marrie assentiu e Maiyme continuou:

– Se você reparar, diferentes pessoas podem copiar a mesma receita, mas sempre vai sair diferente porque cada um coloca um ingrediente diferente que só elas têm, que é o amor. E as mãos são uma ferramenta única de cada cozinheiro. Meu professor disse que o que a gente cozinha também reflete um pouco de quem somos! - sem perceber a morena estava divagando, adorava seus professores do Japão. – Bom, vamos começar!

Conforme foram fazendo o bolo, Maiyume notou que realmente Marrie era muito afobada para fazer as coisas e devia ser esse um dos motivos para os bolos dela saírem ruins. As massas precisavam ser tratadas com calma e carinho, pelo menos o bolo que estavam fazendo precisava. Além disso, a loirinha era distraída, várias vezes ela trocou os ingredientes e as quantidades.

– Se você se concentrar mais, o bolo vai sair melhor. Faça com calma! - Maiyume sempre ajudava e corrigia Marrie, que no final era quem estava fazendo o bolo, a morena achou que devia deixá-la fazer, iria animá-la.

No final, o bolo que fizeram fora um simples bolo de morango com chantily, mas parecia ter ficado gostoso. Só faltava confeitar o bolo. Cobriram com chantily e em cima ia morangos.

– Parece delicioso! - disse Marrie, entusiasmada.

– Tenho certeza que vai estar. Quer levar pra sua casa? Eles vão adorar, tenho certeza.

– Eu quero! Então vamos nos arrumar, senão a gente vai chegar tarde.

Marrie olhava para a amiga e decidiu fazer uma pergunta, de curiosa.

– Mai, você tem namorado?

– Não, por quê? - a japonesa achou aquela pergunta repentina e estranha.

– Nada, só para saber.

–-/-

Assim que chegaram à casa de Marrie, Maiyume quase saiu correndo de vergonha, já que o irmão dela era o mesmo rapaz com que havia esbarrado naquela manhã.

– Ora, parece que nos encontramos de novo! - Karl pareceu surpreso também. – O mundo é pequeno mesmo! Você é a Furukawa, não é?

– Sou sim! Desculpe por hoje, é que eu estava muito atrasada - Maiyume falou, muito sem jeito.

– Já disse que não foi nada. Aliás, você vai gostar de ver uma pessoa aqui. Genzo, vem aqui um instante! - chamou Karl.

Por coincidência, ele também havia chamado o amigo goleiro para jantar em sua casa.

– Que foi? - Genzo perguntou, ainda dá cozinha, quando chegou à sala quase caiu pra trás. – Maiyume?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Wakabayashi? - disse a japonesa muito surpresa.

Maiyume sentiu o sangue gelar. Não que não quisesse ver o goleiro, apenas não esperava encontrá-lo. Com certeza ele iria perguntar de Sayuri e ela não poderia falar a verdade para ele. Afinal, sua amiga a fez prometer que não falaria nada para ele, caso o encontrasse. Como ela achou que não o veria mesmo indo à Alemanha, prometeu.

Como o goleiro esperava uma resposta, Maiyume resolveu se se justificar:

– A Mary me convidou pra jantar.

Mal ela terminou de falar e o celular dela começou a tocar e, ao ver quem era, Maiyume quase enfartou. Era a mãe de Sayuri!

– Oi, como a senhora está? - perguntou baixo, não queria que Genzo ouvisse a conversa e descobrisse o que não devia. Tentou ir para o corredor, assim ele não ouviria. – Sério? Que bom! A senhora não sabe como estou aliviada em saber disso! Eu posso falar com ela um pouco? - Maiyume aguardou em silêncio. – Que bom que você já está em casa! Está se recuperando bem? Ah! Agora vai descansar que aí já é bem tarde! Durma bem e se alimente direito pra se recuperar logo! Se tudo correr bem, eu volto pro Japão daqui dois meses pra participar de uma competição! Não quer falar com o Genzo um pouco? Ah, vamos não seja teimosa, aposto que ele está morrendo de saudade! E você está melhor mesmo!

Genzo ouviu parte da conversa, mesmo com Maiyume falando baixo. Estaria ela falando com Saiyuri? Saiyuri estaria doente? Ele começou a ficar preocupado só de pensar. E assim que ela Maiyume o celular, ele tratou de perguntar:

– Era a Sayuri, não era? Ela tá doente? Responde!

– Você ouviu? Era sim. Olha, é uma longa história. Eu conto com calma pra você depois, não acho legal a gente falar disso aqui.

– Tá legal, mas você vai ter que me contar tudo, entendeu? Tudo! - era visível que ele estava preocupado e nervoso. – E hoje!

Maiyume percebeu que iria dormir tarde, mas estava bem mais aliviada em saber que Sayuri estava melhor e se recuperando em casa. E achou que poderia falar agora sobre assunto com o goleiro.

– Mai, minha mãe e o pai estão na cozinha, vamos lá? – Marrie veio da cozinha animada e sem esperar por uma resposta já puxava a garota pela mão.

_Continua_...

N/A – E ai pessoal, quanto tempo, né?!

Primeiramente queria agradecer a autora e amiga Amanda Catarina, ela é a minha beta nessa fic! E também a leitora Shunrey-chan! Obrigada por começar a acompanhar esta história! Não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz!

Desculpem a demora para atualizar... Verei se eu sou mais rápida da próxima vez!

Quero aproveitar a oportunidade de indicar a fic da autora Amanda Catarina (minha beta nessa fic). Não é de Super Campeões (Captain Tsubasa), e sim de Bleach. É U.A (Universo Alternativo). Chama "Vítimas do Dever".

Vale muito a pena ler e ela escreve maravilhosamente bem! Então, fica aí uma dica.

s/10245453/1/Vítimas-do-dever

Quem quiser me encontrar no facebook mandem uma mensagem ou um e-mail!

ray_shimizu ( lá eu costumo dizer quando vai rolar atualização! )

Então é isso, obrigada a quem leu, espero comentários! Beijinho!


End file.
